


【丞紬】You are my doughnut

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [24]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 京都旅遊，在錦市場甜蜜的丞紬。
Relationships: 高遠丞/月岡紬
Series: A3！短篇 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 2





	【丞紬】You are my doughnut

**Author's Note:**

> ＊本文中出現之人物、地點與真實國家、商店無任何直接關聯，無業配亦無詆毀  
> ＊京都系列作Part1

丞和紬到了京都。

說起來十分有趣，他們原先並沒有任何放假出遊的打算，只是意外發現週末時滿開成員回老家的回老家、有事待辦而外宿的外宿，宿舍裡幾乎沒什麼人，再加上戲劇之街的天鵝絨町也沒什麼表演活動，兩人稍微商量後便決定進行一趟三天兩夜的小旅行。由於決定的時間較晚，說走就走的兩人動作再怎麼迅速，也是趕忙了收拾簡單的包袱後、盡快的搭上最近的一班車，結果便是在一個略顯尷尬的時間抵達了京都。兩人在飯店辦理了入住後，上網搜尋用餐地點、發現離飯店幾個公車站牌的距離有著名氣響亮的錦市場，雖然已鄰近攤位與店家收攤打烊的時間，但兩人仍是打定主意前往解決當日的晚餐。

在進入市場前，兩人便討論出先以名店為主、迅速的走一趟填飽肚子後，再慢慢地散步閒逛週邊商圈的方針。一踏進市場走沒幾步路，兩人就看見了章魚蛋，小巧的身軀卻因為頭顱塞了顆蛋而顯得異常逗趣，說好了由紬先付帳、回飯店再平攤金額，紬早已迅速的掏出了身上的硬幣，付帳換取了兩隻在竹籤上搖擺的紅色身軀；笑咪咪遞的給了丞之後，紬便用空出來的手握著手機，試圖讓手上的章魚與招牌合影，但怎麼樣都對焦不準，想要切換成自拍模式卻也無法讓所有畫面都塞進小小的方框裡――直到一旁觀望了半天的丞終於看不下去，一把搶過了紬的手機替他拍了張照，又在對方的死纏爛打下乾巴巴的看著鏡頭也留下一張合影後，兩人才「啊嗚」的一口咬下手中的第一道小吃；章魚有些冰涼，但是與裡頭的鵪鶉蛋一同迸出了汁水，海味瞬間盈滿了口腔，一沒注意還有幾滴淡紅色的液體滴在了手背上。拿出隨身攜帶的紙巾清理乾淨後，兩人又朝著下一個目標的章魚燒前進，因為人潮眾多，紬和丞決定品嘗原味後，便由丞待在原地等待章魚燒的製作，紬則心情愉悅的一蹦一跳至斜對面著名的玉子燒店購買了大盒的玉子燒，一面以不好的技術拍攝各種「到此一遊」的照片，一面等待丞取回兩人的第二道章魚餐點。自鐵盤上離開後便立刻盛在紙盒並馬上送到兩人手裡的章魚燒格外大顆且柔軟，同時因為現點現做而特別燙口；丞意外的咀嚼速度緩慢、許是因為太火燙、還沾裹了平常為求健身盡量避免的美奶滋，反倒是紬不怕高溫的一口接一口，還心有餘力的咕噥道「章魚太小片了」。秉持著不邊走邊吃的禮儀與精神，兩人在吃完一顆顆圓滾滾的澱粉海鮮球後已是半飽足的狀態，索性放緩了腳步移動。一路上有許多攤販吆喝著即將收攤、特意減價，也有的店家生意依舊高漲且擠滿了客人，竹馬兩人想起小時候一起至商店街跑腿的回憶，忍不住開起要對方「去買包醬菜」、「你才去買幾條魚吧」的玩笑；悠然的走到市場的盡頭前，兩人手上又多了一包豆乳甜甜圈，以及一人一支炙燒的蟹肉棒。

「要往回走了嗎？」

「吃的剛好有點多，不如散步回去消食？」

「好啊，順便去剛剛路過的錦天滿宮？」

「行。」

順著來時路，兩人走到了錦天滿宮前。即使已經是夜幕低垂的時刻，錦天滿宮的鳥居下與跨過了鳥居的燈籠籠罩範圍，仍是有著滿滿的祈願人群。縱然是坐落於喧囂的市場與商店街之間，昏黃的燈光與莊嚴的寧靜，依舊讓錦天滿宮散發出與塵世不同的氛圍，令丞和紬不由自主的挺直背脊、恭敬的在鳥居下鞠躬後才緩步踏入。第一眼瞧見的便是已經被觸摸至發亮的神牛，兩人探出手摸了摸後才想起自己尚未淨手，連忙完成了應有的禮數；看著許多向奉祀的學問之神菅原道真祈求學業順利、生意興隆的參拜者，丞和紬懷抱著學業等祈願讓給那些還在拚搏的孩子、至於自己則保佑安安穩穩的消災除厄就好的心情，虔誠的合掌。參拜完畢，兩人挪步至一旁販售御守與繪馬的地方，意外的發現了揚名海外的少女心貓咪御守、以及特有的寵物御守，不禁停下腳步，仔細挑選了起來；猶豫且低低討論了半晌，兩人才為扎比選擇了最合適的款式。

「看來得趕快回老家一趟了呢。」

「下個週末？」

「如果沒有排練或其他劇團的公演的話。」

「……你聽起來比我還像戲劇痴呢。」

小心的將御守收進懷裡，兩人繼續將方才為了趕在收攤前吃到名店美食而錯過的店家一一逛完，連在一旁的小巷弄也留下兩人的足跡；可惜的是，滿心除了戲劇沒有其他事物的兩人，逛來逛去都只是在蒐集表演的靈感與模仿的對象，毫無逛街應該要購物的自覺。快走回來時入口前，紬突然想起了什麼，拍了拍丞的手臂。

「怎麼了？」

「你記得我們剛剛來的路上有一間排了長長隊伍的明亮店面嗎？現在應該正好沒人了吧？去看看？」

「本來回去就會經過不是嗎……」

「總要徵求一下你的意見嘛！」

或許是因為時間真的有些晚了，店內外都見不著什麼人，透明的落地玻璃門內只有零星的散客、與架上竹籃中顯得孤單的甜甜圈們，等待著門外掛牌轉為「CLOSED」的時分。推開店門，雖然已經吃了豆乳甜甜圈，但方才的人潮令兩人有些心癢、好奇著究竟是什麼樣的好滋味，於是放下了對健康養生的執著，挑揀起自己想吃的口味；丞幾乎沒怎麼考慮的便選中看上去特殊的紫蘇梅糖霜口味，紬則在糾結半天後夾取了如白雪覆蓋土丘的原味糖霜。結帳完畢，兩人也不急著離開，而是等待紬再次以笨拙的姿態讓手中的甜甜圈與錯落懸置天花板與牆面之間、以傳統六角編法編製嵐山竹子而成的土黃色竹簍合照後，走到店外一旁的小巷弄品嘗。輕咬一口，甜甜的味道在嘴中擴散，又因為糖霜融化而有些難以言喻的冰涼感；對於年紀稍長的兩人而言，雖是主打健康有機且使用在地食材的點心，口感也不錯，但多嘗幾口後味道仍有些發膩。

紬稍顯無辜的看著丞，索討道：「可以讓我嘗一口你的嗎？」

「喏。」

「唔嗯，你的還有酸酸的味道，比較沒那麼單調呢。」

「嗯，你的口味的確甜了一點。」

交換了一口後，兩人又各自吃起自己的甜甜圈。丞看著紬一口一口的咬下，上頭的糖霜隨著動作灑落在地面之餘，也有少部分頑皮的綴在紬的唇邊；即使是在昏暗的巷道口，丞仍無法抑制的憶起了幾分鐘前，店內燈光投射在甜甜圈與紬臉上的那種隱晦的誘人感。

「つむ。」

「嗯？」

在紬還沒來得及抬頭以眼神示意詢問前，丞已經藉著迅速掃視周圍沒有路人經過、以及夜晚視物不易的隱蔽性，輕輕舔吻了紬一下後立即退開；若不是嘴角糖霜因為熱度而略為融化的濕黏，紬都要以為自己是在幻想中將甜甜圈餵錯了位置。

「たーちゃん，」紬忍不住探出指腹、撫了撫同樣沾有少許糖霜的竹馬嘴角，小聲地問了句：「甜嗎？」

只見向來正經的對方難得的露出一絲壞笑，緊追在笑容後吐露的話語則讓紬不禁覺得或許自己的面頰已經比紫蘇梅糖霜的顏色還紅、內心的情緒也比甜甜圈的口味還更有初戀的感覺。

「再甜，都沒つむ你甜啊。」

**Author's Note:**

> 前陣子去了京都，因為某些原因成了一趟沒有愉快回憶的旅行；不過，為了避免去了從未到過的地方卻什麼都沒留下，就投射滿開擷取好的部分（並增加虛構的戀愛）作為出行紀念。出場演員會視情況調整，希望可以給你們一同親歷的感覺，也希望去過的人能有回憶浮現。


End file.
